That one dream I had
by Apollospencer59
Summary: It all starts with a dream. Then a school prank that leads both teams (RWBY and JNPR) on an exciting mission. Find out what Ozpin has sent them on! SPOILERS if you are not fully caught up!
1. Chapter 1

I dream that I see a man. A man with scraggly black hair. He has small eyes and tan skin. He wore a red and black shirt with a white jacket.

"Hello Ruby." He says to me.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked with caution.

"I am the man responsible for your entire existence." He says.

"Oh so you're some type of God then?"

"No." he says. "My name is Monty Oum. I am the soul of Remnant."

I take a step back. We stand in a field in the dark of night the only light are the moon beams that shine on the tall grass under my boots. Suddenly there is a strange white glow surrounding him.

"I have big things in mind for you Ruby." Mounty speaks.

"What kind of things?"

"Things that I Can't even begin to tell you about." Mountie says before dissolving into mist.

"NO WAIT THERE ARE QUESTIONS I STILL NEED TO ASK YOU!" I shout. He either can't hear me or doesn't care. All he does is float away with the cold silent wind.

"Hey you ok little sis?" Yang says. I see her Blake, and Weiss standing over me. They look like they just saw a ghost.

"Um Ruby if you don't mind me asking, who is Monty and what we're saying 'wait there are questions I still need to ask you'?" Blake asks.

"Yeah would mind explaining that to me?" Weiss says.

"Guys back off she just woke up from one of her little cat naps she is still waking up." Yang says in her uplifting voice.

"Um…" I am contemplating whether or not to share the information that Monty shared with me. "Oh you know it was just a dream they come and they go." I say. For now I will keep this to myself. I wonder what he meant by he is the soul of Remnant. Oh well I guess. I hope I get to Monty again though he seemed like a nice person even though I didn't get to ask him if he liked cookies or if he knew why Adam wants to take everything away from Blake or how Yang could get her real arm back.

"Hey guys want to go see if Nora or any of the team JNPR team made pancakes, I'm starving!" I say. As if all of our brains are synced we all shout "YEAH!"


	2. The Last Day Of School

"That is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let's do it and see what happens." I says.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Wiess shouts.

"Yeah we can't just go around with a laser pointer and make me chase it like a cat, that is descrimi…" Suddenly I pull a laser pointer out of my pocket point it at the wall.

"Yes it does Blake it always has and it always will." I say.

"Hey little sis got any more ideas to prank the professors on the last day of school?"

"Um… OOOH I know we can bake a million cookies and fill each class to the ceiling with them." Everyone is staring at her.

"Hmmm I don't know if we could bake enough cookies maybe we should get team team JNPR involved."

"Yeah then we can do pancakes to!"

"Yes let's do it." I say and highfive Ruby.

"Well Blake I guess you don't have to dress up in the kitty costume but instead we have to make cookies and pancakes." Wiess and Blake look at eachother, then hug and cry a lot, so much that the entire floor is drenched in tears.

"Why did you have to ask her if she had anymore ideas Yang!?" Blake asks

"Because, we have to make sure that our teachers still remember us next year. We still have three more years to go at this school so,why not?"

"But did it have to be THIS?! I can't cook that many cookies or pancakes!" Wiess shouts.

"Jeez why do you guys have to be such kill joys? Besides it's not like we're doing it alone, duh." Ruby says. "Yeah come on let's go tell the other team."

"This can only end in tears. Don't you guys remember what happened when the 8 of us had a food fight?" Wiess comments.

"Yeah I flew through the roof and didn't come back down for a good five minutes. It was so cool! Let's do that again to!" I suggest.

Suddenly the girls are screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Fine fine we won't do that again till next year." I say dismissing the subject.

"Come on let's go see if the other team is in or not." Wiess says.

"Ok." Blake says following. As Ruby starts to leave I grab her arm and say

"Wait I want to talk to you about something real quick."

"Ok, what is it? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, um are the dreams getting any better? I'm sorry I heard you talking in your sleep. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No I need to tell you. I mean you're my sister" half I think. "That dream I had… well this person appeared in my dream and told me that he was the creator of Remnant."

"Wait like a God or something?"

"That's what I said but, no he said that he created me and this world."

"Well that's…. Crazy. I guess I understand why you've been avoiding the topic lately."

"Well yeah, and they aren't getting any better. I don't want to talk about it right now though."

"Ok I won't pressure you to tell me anything right now but just know that I'm here for you." I say.

"Ok ok ok stop talking like that that's to sisterly I can hold my own Yang so I'll be fine. Come on lets go see what the others are up to." She says.

We walk out of the room together and into Team JNPR who is literally right across the hall. The second I walk in I am greeted with the sweet smell of Pancakes and cookies.

"So I'll take it that the said yes?" I said.

"Yeah the second those two brought it up Nora dragged Ren into the kitchen and they've already made 50 pancakes and cookies." Juane says.

"Thats a lot of pancakes and cookies for it have already being 10 minutes."

"Yeah give those two an hour and we will be all set." Juane says.

All I can say is that Juane called it exactly one hour later we have enough pancakes and cookies that could supply as a life time support of pancakes and cookies.

"Well team let's head down and start stockpiling the whole school of pancakes and cookies. It's dark in the hallways so no one should see us. We hit room Glinda's, and Professor Port.

By the end of the night we have decorated every classroom with our little surprise and all I can think is that I can't wait till tomorrow!

The next day has finally arrived! I run pull on my socks, shoes, shirt, and skirt. As I'm leaving I almost forget my bow and jacket so I rush over grab those as I head to my first class. As I'm running I see red roses flash past me and a familiar red hood. I roll my eyes and keep running. I am soo greeted by Wiess and Blake on my morning sprint to class.

"Have you seen Ruby?" Wiess asks me

"Yup She just went right past me. Can't you see all the rose petals on the floor?"

They both look down and say "Oh right."

We finally make it to class to see that Glinda hasn't arrived to class when she does she will not be happy. I look around and See team JNPR off to the side I yell at them and beacon them over to us. They come willing with Nora skipping the whole way.

"Hey we thought you girls would never make it." Juan says

"Well yeah I mean it was our idea. And I had to warm up my arm i'm still getting use to it." I say.

"Fine, as long as you're here I guess that's all that matters."

Glinda is coming down the hall to unlock her classroom. I'm actually glad she's late because then everyone can see her reaction!

"Come on, out of my way." As she is unlocking her door I am literally about to jump out of my seat and say "HURRY AND UNLOCK IT ALREADY!" But when she does, she is greeted with a nice big face of cookies, pancakes and syrup. She turns around and I swear that I actually see steam coming off on the syrup.

"Can I please see Teams RWBY and JNPR in professor Ozpin's office. NOW!"

Both teams just start cracking up and we all say

"YES MA'AM!" 


	3. Time To Double Team!

After that long talk with Professor Glinda I don't think Yang and Ruby will ever do anything like that again… hopefully.

"So Blake was that fun or what?!" Yang says putting her arm over my shoulder.

"Um, sure I guess."

"Of course that was fun and you know it. You're just trying to playing cool." Ruby says.

"Yes you have to admit that was fu Blake. Seeing the look on Glinda's face was pretty good. On the contrary that did take forever and you two never helped cook. All you did was sit there and talk about how awesome it was and plan what to say when we get caught." Wiess chimes in.

"Ok fine, that was a little fun." I admit.

"Finally! She had fun!" Yang says. I glare at her. "Ok, to soon I guess."

We keep walking back to our room and talking about how awesome that was. But something feels off. Suddenly all four of our scrolls go off at the same time. We all look at eachother and then decide to grab our scrolls.

"It's from Professor Ozpin." I say. "It says 'Hello Team RWBY. I would like for you and team JNPR to meet me in my office ASAP.'"

"Well looks like we are either in trouble or something else." Yang says.

"Well looks like we should hurry up since it seems to be important." Ruby says. So we all bolt for his office.

"Thank you both teams for showing up." Ozpin says.

"If you don't mind me asking Professor, why exactly did you ask all to come here?" Wiess asks.

"That is a great question. I'm getting to that. I called both teams here because you both seem to be very close. There have been a lot of Grimm activity and, quite frankly it is starting to worry me. Iron wood says that it is nothing to worry about, but I know that something isn't right. I called you here because this is going to be a double team task."

"Team Rwby would be happy to go." Ruby says. We all nod our heads in agreement.

"Well if they are in then so are we." Juane says.

"Yeah this sounds like fun!" Nora chimes in.

He doesn't smile. No, he just stares at the gears that create his desk. "Thank you." Is all he says.

"So when do you need us to be ready?" I ask.

"I need you to be ready by tonight."

WHAT. He needs us to be ready by tonight?

"Um Professor…"

"Yes I understand that this is all on short notice but, as you can probably tell I am very uncertain on this."

"I think we can be ready by then." I say.

"Good. I will inform all of your teachers about this matter." He says.

"Wait you mean to tell us that you haven't even told the other teachers?!" Yang says a little frustrated.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to take on the mission or not."

"Yeah but you haven't even discussed the matter with our teachers." She counters.

"Yeah you'd think that you would get feedback from your own staff about who to pick." Wiess says.

"You all make valid points but I can assure you that not all the teachers would be for this mission." He says finally looking up. He has been starring at those gears for the entire conversation.'  
"I think that it is time for us to go get ready. It seems that we have a huge task set in front of us." I say trying to break the tension between the teams.

"Yeah that is a great idea Blake." Juane says.

"Thank you Professor," Ruby says. He doesn't say anything. He just starts staring at those gears again. We all head out of his office not knowing what we have gotten ourselves in.


	4. We Set Out On A Death Mission

We just received our orders from professor ozpin. I don't know how I feel about this mission that Ozpin has decided to send us on. Not just because of the lack of information, but since he hasn't even consulted our teachers about it really worries me.

"Are you guys nervous? I don't know if I am, I mean professor Ozpin did give US this mission. But why did he give us this mission? I mean we are down a member…" I put my hand over Nora's mouth. It takes her a second to realize that Juane really liked Pyrrah. We stare at him as he looks out the window. Tears fill his eyes.

"Juane, I'm sorry." Nora says.

"Why it wasn't any of our faults that it happened. It's Cinders fault that Pyrrah is dead." Juane says turning towards us. "Believe me she will pay."

"Hey uh Juane maybe we should finish packing and meet team RWBY in Ozpins office." Nora says Cautiously.

"Yeah that's a good idea." He says turning from the window. He wals over to his bed pulls out a brown backpack.

Two hours later we all meet in Ozpins office, "Thank you all for agreeing to do this on such short notice. I am sorry that I can not provide you with more information." He says.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Ruby says. "You've done the best you can."

"Thank you for understanding." He says. "Ok go ahead abd go to the flight deck, there is a pilot all ready to go."

"Thank you Professor." I say. We turn head oout and go on this uncertain mission that god knows is.


End file.
